Celestial Hope
by Angeluswings
Summary: An heir has been chosen and new light has come to the shinobi world. Watch as Naruto learns about his destiny and helps to stop the evil that is coming. Pairings unknown for now
1. Celestial

I'm not done writing 'Panther.' I decided to start a new fic that has been in my head for awhile.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Moonlight**

There was a legend about a celestial being, who is said to have powers of the gods. No one knows the gender, but many agreed that the being will one day choose someone to carry on their legend. An Heir to the Celestial gods. How is the person chosen? It's simple. The Heir is someone with a pure soul and undying loyalty.

**Konoha During Kyuubi's Attack**

The day Kyuubi attacked the being was watching. They saw a child being used as a cage and people filled with hatred towards said child. The being has finally found the one. The one to carry on the burden. First they must observe how the child grows and acts in the next few years. So, unknown to a blue eye, blond baby his destiny has been decided for him. The Village of Konoha only saw the flash of a golden light and a mark appeared upon the child's head. It was a sword with a pair of wings on each side. This confused many, but the Sandaime knew what that mark was. Now more then ever the child needed to be protected, for he was chosen to be the new legend. The Guardian of Earth. He was the new Heir.

**6 Years Later**

A young blond child was running through the streets of Konohagakure as some of the villagers chased after him. The poor child was frightened. He didn't know what he did wrong. All he ever heard were the words: "Demon," "Monster," "Unwanted." Uzumaki Naruto was hated and shunned. No matter how good he was or how obedient he was always beaten down both verbally and physically.

"What did I do wrong?" cried the little one. They had him cornered in between two buildings.

"The Hokage should have killed you long ago," spat a villager. Their blood lust spill off their bodies in waves. The villagers knew everyone would cheer for the demon vessal's death.

Just as the boy was about to be beaten a golden light surrounded him. The light was like a shield as it defended the helpless child from the on slaughter of hateful people. As the shield drowned out the spiteful words, it slowly healed any injuries the blond may have gained from the attacks.

/ Listen little one. I know this is hard, but you must be strong. Do not give up. Always fight for those that you have come to care for. In time everything will come to pass./ said a beautiful voice in his head.

"I'll try," whispered the little one. He was confused but the voice sounded like someone he could trust.

/Sing this song when you feel the burden in your soul is too much to bear:

_Wind shield me_

_Sun warm me_

_Moon heal me_

_Fire protect me_

_Earth embrace me_

_All elements combine_

_Celestial hope is within me._

For this song will always bring you hope again./

From that day forth Naruto trained his body and mind to overcome all obstacles. Be the obstacles the villagers or himself, Naruto knew that he must remain strong. The voice has come back on and off over the years. It always told him to remember to stay strong and never give up. He didn't know why, but somehow he trusted this voice.

**12 Year Old Naruto**

Naruto was getting ready to take the Gennin exams next week. Despite what everyone thought he wasn't stupid. He knew that if showed any type of skills the villagers would rise up and kill him. They fear the fox inside of him, of the potential powers he may someday have. Naruto met Kyuubi not long after the voice came to him. The kitsune was both his savior and bane. She brought him both love and misery. He doesn't really blame her though. He too would go into a rampage if his loved ones were killed while he laid helpless.

"Today class we are going over basic chakra control," said a nice looking chunnin by the name of Umino Iruka. He was one of the few that Naruto has come to care for. Iruka was the one to nickname Naruto, Daredevil. The child was known for doing crazy things: from saving Hyuuga Hinata from a falling shingle to jumping off Hokage Mountain. He was consider the child without fear.

"Naruto, what is the answer?" asked Iruka. He knew Naruto was smart, but was one to never show it off like Haruna Sakura or Hyuuga Neji.

"Eh? You asked something?" The blond did know the answer, but felt it was prudent to stay out of the spot light. Too many people who were always looked upon have either died or gone crazy, like Uchiha Itachi and the Snake Sannin Orochimaru.

The class laughed at the dobe. Almost all believed him to be weak and most believed they had the right to slaughter his ego. Why not? Their parents do it all the time.

"Naruto," sighed Iruka. "Can someone else please answer the question?"

As the day wore on, Naruto went home to his apartment. There he trained himself. His list of jutsu were beyond that of a jounin. Kyuubi helped him with any demon style jutsu. While his taijutsu was not the best he could handle himself on his own if need to, and he needed to a lot.

/ Kyu-chan I feel like something special is going to happen/

/ Me too kit. I can feel that you are meant for great things. Always remember I'll be there for you as well as your celestial friend./

/ Thank you./

For the last two weeks all the academy students had been practicing everything they have learned. Now the day has finally come for the exams. The room was abuzz with tension. Naruto wasn't worried. Though his chakra control was not the best he was able to make up for any flaws with his endless stamina.

"Okay, when I call your name I want you to perform Bushin no Jutsu, Henge, and one of your own," said the other sensei by the name of Mizuki.

As each student leaves the room to perform the necessary task, Naruto is talking to Kyuubi.

/ Kyu-chan this is so boring. What jutsu should I show/

/ Oh, do the Heaven's Arrow one. I always love it. So beautiful, yet so very deadly./

Naruto was about to answer when he name was called. As he walked towards the door he could hear all the harsh whispers. Many believe he would fail and were prepare to laugh at him. He smirked to himself because he knew that it was almost time to show who he really was.

"Ok, Naruto all you have to is the three things we asked for earlier," said Iruka with a smile.

Nodding his head Naruto performed the first two jutsu with ease. It surprised both senseis since the young blond never displayed such control before.

"Very good Naruto. Now do you have any jutsu you want to show us?"

"Hai, but it is better if I'm outside because it can be destructive. And I'm sure the academy doesn't need a giant hole in it," Naruto said with a cheeky grin.

Since he was the last to go the rest of the class was outside already waiting for Iruka to dismiss them. When they saw Naruto, Iruka, and Mizuki going to the academy's training grounds everyone decided to follow.

"Okay Naruto show us your jutsu."

Everyone watched as Naruto pointed out his index finger and held his thumb up. That was weird all jutsu had at least one seal, this was not a familiar seal to anyone. What amazed them next was when all of the sudden it looked like he held a bow made out of energy.

"Heaven's Arrow!" he yelled and let go of the energy bow string. Out of his index finger an arrow came flying. The arrow was golden in color and light enraptured the people watching. It hit one of the training post destroying it on impact. The whole of the academy was amazed by the attack. It was never seen before.

"Well Naruto you pass," said Iruka. He was happy for the blond and knew that he could pass the test.

A pair of eyes looked happily on the scene from his crystal. Naruto was always full of surprises and somehow the watcher knew there will be plenty more in the future.

**TBC**

I hope everyone liked this story so far. The attack was sort of borrowed from Digimon. I really like Angewomon and Angemon. Review -


	2. Teams and Help

Thanks to the people who did review. As for Naruto knowing more jutsu then a normal jounin is because he does have Kyuubi inside of him. Kyuubi is one of the oldest living demons, so it makes sense that she knows many things and teaches them to Naruto.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**True Strength**

Naruto was excited about orientation day. He would be placed into a cell. The blond's only wish, and Kyuubi's as well, is that he doesn't have to be with the moody Uchiha Sasuke or any of the brunet's crazy fan girls. He gets into the classroom early and selects a seat in the back by the window. Naruto watches as the other kids gather into the room. Assessing strengths and weaknesses, he really hopes to be with Nara Shikamaru or Hyuga Hinata. Both were calm and neither had a problem with him.

"Okay, today I'm putting you with your cells and your instructor will pick you up later today after lunch," said Iruka.

As the teams were listed Naruto reviewed last nights events.

_**Flashback**_

Mizuki had stolen the Forbidden Scroll and was on his way to meet up with his partner. All shinobi of Konoha were on his trail. Unknown to Mizuki a gennin had located him first. Naruto, with the help of Kyuubi had sniffed down Mizuki's trail.

"Well sensei, I must say it is a bad influence on the children to know someone they trust would turn on them," whispered Naruto.

"Hn, so the kitsune gaki has caught up to me. You are no match for a chunnin."

Smirking Naruto ran towards Mizuki. Since he has been training with weights on Naruto is much faster once they come off. Mizuki had no chance since he couldn't even sense where the blond was coming from. The punch to the stomach knocked the wind out of him. The one to the jaw shattered the bone and the one to the nose finished off Mizuki. By the time Naruto was done Mizuki was a mess and Iruka was confused on who trashed the chunnin almost beyond recognition.

_**End Flashback**_

As soon as he was done of thinking about last night he heard his name.

"In cell seven is Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke."

While Sakura was yelling about how she got Sasuke-kun, Naruto's eye was twitching. He was just given his worst nightmare. Not only did he get the moody bastard, but he got his crazed fan girl. Kama-sama must be mad at him for a reason.

"Your jounin instructor is Hatake Kakashi," said Iruka. He knew Naruto was irritated with his cell mates, but the Hokage felt they might help him to show off his true potential and to make the Uchiha heir more open. Once someone gets to know Naruto they usually like him off the bat or learn to like him.

After the rest of the cells were announced it was lunch time. Naruto knew his new teammates would not wait for him, so he went outside to the woods for some training. Making sure no one was around Naruto decided to practice his taijutsu. His style was something never seen in Konohagakure. Called Tenshi Sword, it is a combination of some of the celestial powers the voice has given him over the years and speed techniques. He uses much of the opponents own strengths against them and combine the celestial powers to disable his opponent. The sword part of the style is the katana that was at his apartment. The sword was special because it can hold his celestial powers. Celestial powers are different from chakra because it can disable chakra and actually damage the soul if the user so chooses.

/ Kyu, I have a feeling that my new teammates aren't going to accept me. Sakura has not made it a secret that she hates my guts and Uchiha-teme hates everyone./

/ Kit, all I can say is try your best. Over my centuries of living I notice that many humans are idiots. You, the Sandaime and Yondaime are some of the rare humans who I hold in high respect./

/ I'll try. Ah, remember that special feeling I've been having lately? I can feel it is about to happen soon. Celeste said that she is going to tell me what it is all about./

Before Kyuubi could reply a presence was felt by both. Stopping his movements Naruto pretended to have been sleeping. Leaning against a tree and slowing down his breathing the blond kept his eyes slightly cracked open and watched as a familiar face appeared. It was Sasuke and the brunet looked at Naruto with some suspicion. He could have sworn that he felt a high level of chakra coming from this vicinity. Only thing he saw was the dobe sleeping.

"Hn, dobe."

"You know you should try not to be so rude, Sasuke-teme. Otherwise... I'll be just as rude if not worse back to you," said a voice behind Sasuke.

The Uchiha didn't show it, but he was surprise because the blond on the ground disappeared with a pop and smoke. Turning around stood the original. Sasuke was unsure who Naruto really was. In the academy the blond always acted stupid, yet the powers he showed yesterday were something no one has ever seen before. Just before he could form a reply it was time to go back in and meet up with their instructor. One by one each cell left with their instructors. Only cell seven and ten were left.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry your on the same team as Forehead girl and the dobe," said Yamanaka Ino, a young blonde girl. She was once best friends with Sakura until their rivalry for Sasuke's heart got in the way.

"Grrr, Ino-pig. Leave Sasuke-kun alone. He doesn't need to hear your squeaky voice."

Sasuke just ignored both of them. He really didn't like either one. The two girls were annoying and didn't know one thing about him. Looking to his left he decided to focus on the quiet blond. Naruto is a mystery to many. Called 'Daredevil' because of his fearlessness, the boy did not make any sense to the Uchiha. The suppose 'dobe' had shown a high level style of attack and had not only done that, but did the two jutsus that were suppose to be his worse.

Naruto, on his part,was ignoring everyone and was humming a tune for both him and Kyuubi. It was the same one he learned long ago. The comment Ino made about his intelligence didn't go unnoticed by him. Many people have said the same about him and much worse.

/ Kit, don't worry. Someday there will be people who will recognize your right to exist. Your right to live and breath like they do./

/ I know Kyu-chan, but sometimes it hurts inside my very soul./

/ Little one, Kyuubi is right. The days of your being the pariah of this village is almost over./ said the voice of long ago.

/ Celeste! I'm happy to hear from you./

Sasuke noticed that Naruto had, in a way, perked up a bit. As though the blond has found something that truly made him happy. To the Uchiha's benefit he did figure out that most of the time the blond was never very happy. Whatever gave him that content look had to be special.

Just as he was about to ask Naruto a question in walked the jounin leader for cell ten. Sakura asked him if he knew where their instructor was, but was told the man was known for being late all the time.

The three cell mates waited another good thirty minutes when a man walked in. He had silver hair and his hitate was over left eye. A mask covered half the man's face.

"Hello, meet me on the roof." With that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Once on the roof the group looked at each other. "So, we should introduce ourselves."

"Sensei,how should it be done?" asked Sakura.

"Hmmm...I'll go first. My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes are my own. I dislike many things. My dreams... ah, and I have a few hobbies," said Kakashi. The three really didn't learn much except his name and he was a private person.

"My name Haruno Sakura. I like...," she looks at Sasuke. "My hobbies are...," again she looks at Sasuke. "My dislikes are Ino-pig and Naruto." For their credit both boys didn't seem to care about her weird fan girl tendencies.

"Hn. I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like many things. I dislike some things. My dreams are more of an ambition. I will kill a certain man." Kakashi knew that was going to happen. Ever since the massacre people worried about the last Uchiha's sanity.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like my family. I dislike those who are willing to harm the helpless and innocent. My hobbies are reading, training, and eating ramen. My dream is to help out a certain friend when I'm stronger." Now many thought that Naruto was an orphan. So who was his family?

To Kakahsi this group was interesting. First there is the fan girl, the avenger, and the maverick. Each had potential, but were held back by either crushes, revenge, or hatred of those around them. Deciding it was time to get them out of their little worlds he tells them what will happen tomorrow. "Well tomorrow, we are going on a mission," said Kakashi.

"What is it?" asked Sakura.

"Survival mission. See, only a few cells are going to make it to be gennin."

"WHAT! Then what was yesterday's exam for?" screamed the pink hair girl.

"It was to see if we have the potential to be gennins," said the blond boy. "Tomorrow is now to show our jounin instructors if we can function capably in the shinobi world."

"Correct. There is a 66 percent chance of failure. Also don't eat or you will throw up. Meet me at 5 o'clock at training ground seven. Ja," said the one eye shinobi.

"You two better not get in my way tomorrow," said the onyx eye Uchiha. He felt that having teammates was a complete waste of time. In order for him to be stronger he needed strong instructors and people with power around him.

"But, Sasuke-kun. You heard sensei and Naruto we need to be able to work in the shinobi world. We should act like a team."

"Hn." With that Sasuke left the rooftops for some more training at home.

"Sakura, don't worry we can pass tomorrow," said the blond.

"How? Sasuke doesn't even want to help us. He is the more powerful person on our team." Naruto only sighed. The Uchiha may be strong, but he lacked foresight. The blond can see the path of destruction the brunet was on.

"Well, then we will work as a team together and show him how strong we really are. Show him that you aren't weak and maybe he will respect you more."

Sakura was unsure at first, but Naruto wasn't acting like his usual dumb self. In fact she had a suspicion he might have been holding back all these years. "Hai, let's work together Naruto-kun." Anything to show her beloved Sasuke-kun how strong she really could be.

**TBC**

Well, I know it is different since Sakura actually agreed to work with Naruto. I don't really hate her, but at the beginning of the show and manga Sakura got on my nerves. I hope everyone likes this new chapter.


	3. Changing

Yeah, people like my story! I like when I get good reviews. I hope everyone likes the next chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**First Change**

After Sasuke and Kakashi had left, both Sakura and Naruto came to an agreement. They would work together and prove that they weren't worthless. Since the two were smart and knew it is almost impossible to beat a jounin on their skills alone, they came up with a plan that would utilize everything they knew. Naruto would cause a distraction, while Sakura would set up traps. Each trap would be designed so if for some reason Sasuke or either of them came near them, the traps would not go off. Rather the traps would be made to recognize only Kakashi-sensei's chakra signature. The duo also decided that it would be best to have some back up rations just in case they do become hungry running around.

The next day all three waited at the bridge near their training grounds. Sasuke ignored the two in favor of thinking about how he would deal with Kakashi on his own. Sakura and Naruto made it so that no one knew of them coming up with a plan. Only when the test started would the two carry everything out. As the team waited, Kakashi finally showed up...Three hours late.

"**You're Late!" **yelled Sakura.

"Well, I got lost on the path of life and...," he stopped because the pink hair girl was very scary. "Anyways, you will have till noon to get the bells from me." He showed them the two silver bells tied to his waist. "You need to come at me with the intent to kill."

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Otherwise the person who doesn't get any bells will be tied to those post behind you. And they get nothing to eat." The three just sighed. Their stomachs were growling so it was hard to think properly. "Okay, start." With that Kakashi watched as all three disappeared.

/ Hmm...good at least they can hide. Lets see, Sasuke is in the tree, Sakura is under a bush, and Naruto is everywhere/

As planned Naruto came popping out of the forest with his Kage Bushin no Jutsu. All the Narutos attacked, while Sakura went busy on setting up traps for the busy jounin. Sasuke who had been watching the small skirmish just smirked as Naruto was sent sailing in the air. He decided it was now his turn to go in and finish everything.

"I'm not like those two."

"We'll see." Kakashi noticed that Sasuke's taijutsu was very good. It kept him from reading his "Icha Icha Paradise." He was surprised when Sasuke used a katon. That jutsu was even hard for most chunnin to use.

After the smoke cleared all Sasuke saw was a burnt log. Unsure where Kakashi was he looked around the field but couldn't sense his chakra. "I'm under you," said a voice. Kakashi came from the ground and pulled Sasuke down to his shoulders.

"Now to find the other two. It was odd not to hear from Naruto. He is loud."

"Who are you calling loud!" Kakashi was attacked from all sides with shuriken and kunai. Surprised he dodged what he could and deflected the rest with his own kunai. While Kakashi was distracted Sakura castes a low level genus. This caused some distortion to the senses. With so many distractions Kakashi didn't notice he set off one of the traps Sakura had set up during his fight with Sasuke. It caused the ground to collapse and for a net to fall down over the hole making it harder to jump out.

"Hmmm... these two are working well together. They just might pass," whispered the one eye shinobi.

As each trap was set off, Naruto would keep him from not noticing that Kakashi was starting to near Sakura. At the last trap Naruto used a Kage Bushin no Jutsu and jumped on Kakashi's back. In that moment Sakura retrieved the bells and signaled to the real Naruto that she had them.

**RING**

After the bell went off the duo stood together each holding a bell. They knew they did well when Kakashi's eye did an inverted U shape (a way to tell when he is happy). Sasuke was not so lucky. He was tied to a post while the other two listen to what the test was all about.

"It is all about teamwork. Your two teammates had figured it out and came up with a plan. Theoretically speaking three gennin can beat a jounin. Now you guys pass, but we must work more on teamwork."

The group nodded their heads. Sasuke did see that he 'weaker' cell mates had beaten a jounin, even though Kakashi wasn't going all out. Everyone was getting ready to head back when Naruto fell down with a cry. All of them ran to Naruto to see what was happening. "Sakura go get the Hokage. He might know what is going on. Hurry!" shouted Kakashi.

/ Kyu-chan! What's going on/

/ I don't know Kit/ Kyuubi was worried the blond was racked with pain and she couldn't seem to be able to stop it.

/ Don't worry little one. You are going through one of the first changes. Your soul is pure, so your body is picking a form to show off this purity. It will be a powerful form. Don't worry it will be over soon./ said Celeste.

As Sakura and the Sandaime arrived Naruto was surrounded with a golden light, like the shield from his younger years. No one knew what to do since this is the first time any of them have seen such a phenomenon.

"Hokage-sama, what is going with Naruto? The power coming off him is radiating, but it isn't evil. Rather it feels calming." questioned Sakura. She was worry. Sure she and Naruto aren't the best of friends, but he was willing to overlook her dislike of him and help her take on Kakashi-sensei.

"I'm not sure Sakura-san. I've never seen this before."

The light began to dim and in place where Naruto was lying stood a magnificent creature. It was a pure white winged Unicorn. The only way they knew that it was Naruto was the ever present blue eyes. Eyes no person or creature ever hoped to possess.

"Naruto is that you?" asked Sakura. She was in awe of the beauty of the creature. Unicorns are only seen in books and paintings. Never would any one of them ever hope to see one up close.

The Unicorn dipped its head in acknowledgement.

/ Kyu-chan, Celeste... it feels weird, but I like this new form./ The two beings can feel the smile that is present in his voice.

/ I'm glad little one. Train hard and remember that we will help you when you need it./

/ Hai. Kit you truly do look magnificent. I've only seen a unicorn once. They are rare and that makes you just as rare./

"Naruto can you change back?" asked Kakashi.

There was another dip to the head. Then a flash of light and Naruto, in his human form, once again stood before them. He just smiled before passing out.

"Is he okay Hokage-sama?" asked Sakura.

"Hai. He is just exhausted from changing back and forth. Sasuke-san can you take him home?" asked the Hokage.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. Ummm... Where does he live?" asked the Uchiha heir.

"Oh, the apartments on the outskirts of town."

"Those run down places?" asked Sakura.

"Hai. Many people won't let him live any where else."

"He can stay with me. My place has plenty of room," said Sasuke.

This stunned everyone. The whole of Konoha knew that Uchiha Sasuke never lets anyone close to him, let alone let anyone in his home.

"That's fine Sasuke-san. Take care of him," said the Hokage.

After the three left Kakashi lingered to ask the Hokage some questions. "Hokage-sama, what happened to Naruto?"

"I believe that an Heir has been found," said the Sandaime mysteriously.

"Heir? To what?"

"I can only tell you, that boy is meant for great things. Things no one in Konoha could ever accomplish." With that the Sandaime left in a whirl of leaves.

"Great things? How am I not surprised," said Kakashi with a smile.

**TBC**

I hope everyone likes the new form. I picked a winged Unicorn because it seemed to fit Naruto's innocence. Let me know who you want Naruto paired with later. Please Review.


	4. Learning

I'm not too sure about all of the different creatures Naruto will become, but be sure they will be fitting towards his personality.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Learning**

It has been a few weeks since Naruto first became a Unicorn. He trains in that form and his human. The blond, along with Kyuubi, discovered that the unicorn form heals quicker, is faster, and the silver hooves are strong enough to break through almost anything, even diamonds.

/ Kyu-chan, being a unicorn is still kind of weird. And I swear Sasuke-teme keeps giving me looks, as though he is trying to figure out how I have so much power./

/ Kit, be careful around that one. I can see he ison the edge of insanity. He may very well take you with him in the end./

/ Hai. Celeste has even warn me about the Uchiha's sanity. She too is worried./

The conversation was interrupted the appearance of the always late Kakashi. Today was a training day, since the last couple of weeks have been filled with D ranked missions. The worse was the retrieval of the cat Tiger, since it would escape every couple of days.

"Yo, today I'll work on your chakra control. We are going to climb trees."

"Ano... How is that going to help with our chakra control?" asked Sakura.

"We are going to climb without our hands." Kakashi demonstrated by walking up the tree going over to a tree branch and hung upside down. "This is what you are going to do. First you need to concentrate the chakra into your feet and go up. I suggest you do a running start first."

Sakura and Sasuke did what they were told. Sakura was the first to make it up since girls have better control. Sasuke on the other hand made it up a quarter of the way before he fell. Kakashi was watching all this, but finally noticed that Naruto wasn't doing the exercise. Going down to the blond boy he noticed the glazed over look. "Naruto are you okay?"

"Sensei, I already know how to do this exercise."

"Hmmm...do you know the water walking exercise?"

"Hai." That answer surprised the shinobi. The blond wasn't known as the brightest student in the academy, but there was a suspicion among some of the people who have taught the blond. Those who taught him believed that the kid was hiding his real potential.

"What about the concentration exercise?" When Kakashi received another positive answer he was stumped on how to test the kid's control. Then an evil idea came to his head. The evil look in his sensei's eye did not bode well with Naruto. "Okay, then I want you to combine two of the techniques together." Naruto just nodded his head and went to the tree. He grabbed a leaf and put it above his head, while trying to walk up the tree. For his first time the blond made it up a quarter of the way before falling.

"Kakashi-sensei, what is Naruto doing?" asked Sakura.

"He is doing two different exercises. Much harder because you need the double concentration, plus it does help increase a person's chakra reserve as well."

"Doesn't he already have an extensive reserve? Why make it even larger?"

"This is more for him to work on his control. Naruto is actually well rounded, especially with the addition of ability to change forms. His only problem really is no one can really teach how to use some of his new 'moves'. He is just going to learn from a different angle."

Sakura watched in awe as Naruto kept getting better, slowly, but it could be seen with each step. Sasuke only could glare. The dobe was doing two things at once and was catching up to him! Sasuke wanted more power. He needed it. The dobe was wasting all that potential. The blond didn't need any of it, but the Uchiha did.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hmmm...What do you need Naruto?"

"I was wondering if I can have you or Sakura ride on my new form. It's just in case someone needs to be carried back quickly for medical attention or something."

"Interesting. This could also build up your speed and strength. You are strong, but it is different carrying someone. Okay, I'll have Sakura ride you first. Just a few laps around the grounds."

"Hai. I'll help out with Naruto," said Sakura. On the inside she was squealing because the blond's unicorn look was so beautiful. She watched as Naruto changed and in his place stood the mythical creature. He dipped his body down so Sakura could slid on. At first she didn't know what to hold onto, but then Kakashi-sensei suggested that Sakura she wrap her arms around his neck. She let out a yelp when he took off. It wasn't bumpy, but rather a smooth ride, as though they were gliding on air. The duo didn't notice Sasuke glaring at them. Kakashi could only laugh when Sakura let out a happy giggle. She was having so much fun. When he turned to look at Sasuke, he could only sigh. The boy was not even trying to hide the fact he is jealous of Naruto.

"That was so much fun. Can we do it again Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura.

"Hai. How about tomorrow. Maybe Kakashi-sensei or Sasuke would also like a try?" asked the blond. He too had fun. Naruto liked it when people were happy.

After practice everyone went their separate ways for dinner. Ramen was calling to Naruto.

/ Little one, it seems you are having fun learning about your new form. Are you happy/

/ Celeste this is the happiest I have been in a long time./

/ Hai. The Kit is doing well and I can feel his emotions throughout his body. They are very good./

**Uchiha Compound**

Damn, that dobe keeps going beyond me. He was suppose to be the worst in the class and learn from me, not the other way around.

"Why am I so weak? Why is he stronger then me?" the Uchiha asked out loud. Sasuke remembered another person who went beyond what was expected of them. The man he wanted to kill. Uchiha Itachi was always better and always stronger.

"I'll not lose to that baka of a blond. I'll make sure he goes down. When he does Itachi will follow."

**Naruto's Apartment**

The blond sensed something was coming. Something he will have to face in the future and it wasn't a good feeling.

/ Kyu-chan, I can feel a bad aura in the air. Do you think Sasuke is almost ready to snap/

/ Kit, I feel it too. He is almost there. If any more events happen where you are seen asstronger then him, I'm afraid the gaki will hurt or kill you. Be very careful./

/ I will. Celeste did say more changes were to come. If another form comes along I'll be sure to not be around him. I'm vulnerable during that time./

/ For now get some sleep. Leave the Uchiha alone. He isn't your greatest worry right now. This village is, if they ever find out./

/ Hai. Good-night Kyu-chan./

/ Good sleep Kit./

**TBC**

Well, Sasuke is insane and poor Naruto is the target of his insanity. Let's hope everything is okay in the end. What more changes are to come? Review and find out


	5. Hard Mission

It seems like everyone likes the change so far. I'm very glad. Still trying to decide on a pairing for Naruto. It can be anyone, except for Orochimaru, Kabuto, Iruka, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. Those are just creepy and kind of gross. Well, keep enjoying the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, except for a key chain, backpack, and posters.**

**Hardest Mission**

After more weeks of D ranked missions, the three were tired of it. So, on their way to drop Tiger off once again to the Fire Lady, they decided to ask the Hokage for a higher ranked mission. To their surprise he allowed it after telling Iruka that the children were full fledged shinobi, who served their village. So a C ranked mission was given. They were to escort the bridge builder Tazuna to Wave Country. After the group was given the mission the Hokage had asked for Naruto to stay behind. The two walked up to the Hokage's office and sat down in their respective chairs.

"Naruto, how is your training going?"

"Ummm...It's okay. Kakashi-sensei is trying to find challenging ways for me to control my chakra. Sakura-san seems nicer to me. Sasuke on the other hand...He seems to be tittering on the edge of reality."

"What do you mean?" The Hokage has his suspicions about the Uchiha heir. The boy hasn't been the most social of people since the Uchiha Massacre. The reports from school have stated that the boy was anti-social, seemed to be power hungry, and was always found with many bruises and injuries from over training.

"Kyu-chan and I can sense it. Even Celeste has warned me. Sasuke may do an Itachi and betray Konoha." The blond had told the Hokage about both Kyuubi and Celeste, for he was one of the few that Naruto trusted.

"I see. For now just keep an eye on him and report any serious changes. Now onto your mission. Since you've been training in the form Celeste has given you, I believe you need a code name for it. Asking you to change would be to obvious."

"Hai. Kyu-chan suggested a name, Kiippon (thank you DJ Rodriguez for the name)."

"Good. That will be put into your history, but with question marks...just in case of a spy. Have fun on this mission and don't get into too much trouble. Iruka already worries about you as it is."

The blond bowed to the Hokage and left to get some more training in and then eat dinner with Iruka. He was still not very fast, compared to Sasuke nor was he as strong when Sakura got mad. Naruto kept training and remembered that he was protecting his precious people. Those who he loved, even if they don't love him.

/ Kit, don't worry. Someday you'll find your soul mate. I'm sure of it./

/ Thank you, Kyu-chan. Though it is better if I didn't. The villagers or an enemy might hurt that person for just being with me./

Kyuubi could only sigh. She truly believed that the blond was worthy of love. No one can boast to having such a pure soul. Not like he would boast of such things. Naruto wasn't one to really to show off, despite doing it at the academy, but that was part of his mask. Again she sighed. He was meant to do great things for everyone in this world. What things? She didn't know, but the blond will have her support along with Celeste's.

/ Kit, have you been getting that feeling again/ asked Kyuubi, deciding to change the subject.

/ Hai. Just like before I received my first form. I wonder what I'll be given this time./

/ Just make sure to not be near the others when it happens. That Uchiha might become even more jealous. I don't wish for you to be hurt./

The next day the team waited for both the client and their sensei. Sasuke leaned against the wall brooding, Sakura was sitting on the ground staring at Sasuke. Naruto, well he was in a tree training his mind. Kyuubi told him he needed to be both strong in the mind and body. Currently they are playing chess. Kyuubi had pulled an attack from the left, which meant that Naruto's king was open for an attack.

"Yo," said the presently late Kakashi. He had to pick up their client.

"**You're Late!**" yelled Sakura. She was annoyed about being up so early.

"This is the team that is going to watch over me. Pfft...I bet the small one couldn't even fight the girl," said a loud voice. There stood Tazuna. He was a sake drinking, old man. Naruto ignored the comment and Sasuke's smirk. The group took off down the road. It was a long journey, but Naruto was happy to be outside of the village for a bit. The bad vibes he received daily did wear down on his soul and the positive energy of nature helped to start repairing it.

/ Kyu-chan, I sense danger. Aren't those puddles out of place/

/ Hai. Hn, stupid humans. If they really wanted to blend in it would have been better to be leaf or something./

The two snickered inside their heads. Knowing that Kakashi has noticed the puddles as well, Naruto let the group play with the shinobi. The Demon Brothers attacked Kakashi first by ripping him apart with their chains. Their next targets were Tazuna and Naruto, who decided to protect the old man from being killed by the poisoned dipped claws that covered the Brothers' hands. Sasuke came and stopped one, while a surprise from the not dead Kakashi stopped the other.

"Well, now I know who they are after, I'm wondering why?" said Kakashi.

Tazuna told them that a man name Gatoh has ruined the economy of his village and wanted to kill Tazuna in order to stop the bridge. The bridge would bring in new prospects for the village and it would end Gatoh's iron grip among the people. Since Tazuna is the head builder and designer it would be easier to discourage everyone if Tazuna is dead. The C ranked mission had gone up to a B ranked one. Kakashi was worried that his group would not be able to handle the mission, plus Naruto and Sakuradid not even really do much in the skirmish.

"I say we keep going," said Naruto.

"I guess, but that means we need to be on guard more."

The group continued on. As they slowly reached the village a fog rolled in and a killer intent was thrown out. The strength behind the killer intent was hard on Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna. Kakashi and Naruto just observed what they could through the fog.

"So, Sharigan Kakashi. No wonder the Demon Brothers lost."

"Ah, you must be Demon Zabuza. Missing-nin of Hidden Mist and famous for the Silent Kill. So, you're the one behind this."

A tall man with bandages over half of his face stepped out of the mist. His large sword was scary to look at because it was taller then the man. Cell Seven grouped around Tazuna and kept a weary eye out for Zabuza. The fight between the two jounin elite was an amazing sight. Kakashi was able to copy the Mizu Kage Bushin no Jutsu in the fog. The only problem came when he was trapped by Zabuza's water prison. The group was trying to find a way to free him, but were told by Kakashi to run. The cell ignored the order since leaving a team member behind was considered the lowest of lows. They used the basic element of surprise. Sasuke used the Windmill Shuriken and threw it at Zabuza. It was caught, but a shadow shuriken was coming towards Zabuza from a blind spot. It missed, but that was okay since it turned into Naruto. Naruto launched a kunai at the missing-nin. This caused the jutsu over Kakashi to break. The two jounins had a show down on top of the water. It looked like Kakashi was going to kill Zabuza, but there was an interruption. Senbon needles were imbedded into Zabuza's skin. A young nin, with a mask on had stopped the Demon of the Mist.

"Thank you for stopping him. I'm a Hunter-nin for the Hidden Mist Village. I've been tracking him down for awhile." The nin bowed andtook off with Zabuza's body.

"Well, now that's done we can go," said Kakashi right before he fell down from chakra exhaustion.

"How far are we from your home?" asked Naruto. Tazuna said about another mile. Sighing, Naruto decided it would be best if he carried Kakashi there. Tazuna was amazed to see the blond changing into the white winged unicorn.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked the bridge builder.

"Hai. We must be careful. Naruto may be in danger if someone sees him like this," said Sakura. Sasuke just glared at the mythical creature. Kakashi was put on Naruto's back with Sakura also ridding. She helped hold on to their exhausted sensei. At the house, Kakashi was taken up to a room while the others settled down for some food.

The next day Kakashi woke with a start. He knew Zabuza wasn't dead. After informing his team he told them they will start training again. The three could only sigh, but knew it was for the best. As they got ready for bed Naruto went to talk to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, I feel another change is about to come on. I can't be here soon when it happens. Hokage-sama wants me to stay away from Sasuke when it happens. For like you and me, he has sensed Sasuke's jealousy." The blond was starting to feel the pain like last time, but not as intensely since Kyuubi was trying to repress some of it.

"Hai. If you suddenly take off I'll detain the other two. Since joining Sasuke has exhibited some tendencies of falling off the edge. Be careful, I noticed that you are weak when a change comes."

The blond nodded too his sensei and went to bed. The pain kept persisting through out the night and well into the morning. The next day the group was out in the woods by a lake.

"Like tree climbing, you are going to walk on water. You need to do almost the same, but since water is forever moving you need to figure out how much chakra you are going to use at the bottom of your feet."

As before Sakura was the best at it. Sasuke started off okay, but began sinking after a few seconds. Naruto was getting ready to practice when the pain almost became unbearable. He took off running into the deeper part of the woods.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's wrong with Naruto!" yelled Sakura. She was worried because Naruto looked like he was dying. Then it hit her. He was about to change again. Not listening to her sensei the young girl went after her teammate. Naruto and her have grown closer as friends. He was like a brother she never had and shewould die to protect him. Upon reaching a clearing she found him on the ground clutching his sides.

"Naruto," she whispered. A noise alerted to her that someone followed her. Looking back Sakura saw Sasuke and Kakashi. Kakashi tried to keep Sasuke from following, but the Uchiha heir was determine to see what was happening to the dobe.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" was heard and the rest of the team turned around. Just as before a golden shield formed around Naruto.

/ Little one, this form is given to you because of your sense of courage and justice. Your unfailing belief to look for all good is what gives you so many amazing comrades and allies./

/ Kit, be strong the pain is almost gone./ said Kyuubi with her ever encouraging voice.

When the light faded away Naruto wasn't to be seen. It caused a panic among two of the remaining members. Just when they were going to have a message back to the Hokage, a loud flapping sound was heard. Looking up in the sky the group saw a giant shadow gliding towards them. As it landed the gust from its wings had them crashing down. Before the group stood another mythical creature. Larger then a unicorn and with claws sharper then diamonds the creature was a sight to behold.

"Kami, he became a dragon now," breathed Sakura. She walked up to the white and gold dragon. Naruto was over thirtenn feet long, with spikes running down his tail. His wings were massive and covered with golden and white feathers.Thescales on his body were white with a shine to them.Looking into the blue eyesSakura rubbed his snout.

"Are you okay Naruto?" asked Kakashi. When the dragon nodded its head he breathed a sigh of relief. That relief was short lived when he saw Sasuke. The brunet was livid. The dobe has reached another level. A dragon is known by all is being an almost unstoppable creature.

/ Celeste. Kyu-chan. I really tried to get away. Now, the Uchiha may be lost in his mind./

/ Don't worry. He is still holding on./ said Kyuubi.

/ Little one it is not your fault. The young one just doesn't understand that power isn't everything. You change because your soul is pure and good. Try to be his friend. Show him that protecting is what makes you stronger./

/ I will./

Naruto began changing back. He was in great pain because this form took up more energy. He promised himself that he would practice with this one when the cell got back to Konohagakure. After collapsing Cell Seven went back to Tazuna's. Unsure on how to help the blond, the group placed him upstairs to recover. Two thought it was a miracle ever time the blond changed. One could only think of the power the dobe kept obtaining without any cause. Sasuke was in his own world of hate.

**TBC**

Yeah another chapter down. A dragon is so cool. Does anyone have a name for it. Like the unicorn a code name will be good for field work. Please Review.


	6. Fight!

Thank you everyone who reviewed. It seems Naruto's dragon transformation is very popular. Hope you like the rest of the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Celestial Powers**

Cell Seven still worked hard everyday. Though in the heart of a couple of them the battle may be impossible to win. Naruto on the other hand knew they could win and they will win. He was never one to feel inferior. Zabuza was still only a man and that meant he will fall like all before him.

/ Little one, tonight I'll give you a gift and teach you some new attacks./ Celeste had felt it was about time the blond received some of the weapons she used.

/ Thank you, I love learning from you and Kyu-chan./

/ You flatter us, Kit./

/ 'cause I love you both./ It was true, both women were like a mother to him. His guardians were strong and always tried to ease his loneliness.

The rest of the morning and afternoon had the cell of three working on any jutsus they knew and perfecting them. For Sasuke it was any katon jutsu he knew, while Sakura worked on genjutsu attacks. Naruto, his time was spent on accuracy training and Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

"Okay, you guys head back to the house for some rest. In a couple more days Zabuza may show up." Kakashi knew his team was ready. They were stronger then ever before. His only worry was if Naruto may change again in the middle of the battle. Not only would the team lose a valuable fighter, but it also left the blond in a vulnerable spot.

At the house the team was eating the nicely made dinner Tazuna's daughter made for them. As they ate no one noticed Inari glaring at them. He couldn't take it anymore and slammed his hand on the table. Everyone focused their eyes on him. Inari had tears running down his face.

"You can't win against Gatoh. He has an army of samurais and shinobi. You are all going to die!" he cried out. Most of the group was taken aback by such a statement, except for Naruto. He knew that Cell Seven was stronger and even though Zabuza was more experienced then them, the group could beat him.

"No, we will beat him. He threatens those precious to you, so instead of having your sour attitude, you should be happy that anyone is willing to fight," said Naruto. His words brought more confidence to his teammates.

"You're a baka for thinking you can beat him! I don't like people like you. You know nothing of pain or sorrow." After Inari said that the table grew really quite. Then a feeling of sorrow and pain could be felt by everyone. The table turned their eyes to Naruto. The blue eyes like the sky were now as barren as the ice cold lands in the far north. It sent shivers down the spines of the people at the table.

"My life has never been a good one. I've been alone, abused, and tormented for things I have no control over. Yet...I'll always protect those I love even if the love is not returned." With that Naruto left the table and the house.

No one knew what to say. The happy blond showed that he too was tormented in his soul. Sakura felt his pain. Kakashi felt the anger. Sasuke felt the sorrow. Each knew what it was like to have those feelings, but never to have them to the point where they wore a mask daily to keep others from experiencing it.

"Kakashi-sensei, why is he like that?" asked Sakura. Her adopted brother was going through something and she was powerless to help.

"I wish I could tell you, but a law made by the Sandaime won't let me. Only Naruto can tell you." For the rest of the night no one really talked. At bed time Naruto still didn't come back and Kakashi was slightly worried, but in the end decided that the blond needed time to breath.

**In the Forest**

/ Okay little one my first gift is this./ A light shone down and a pair of guns were in front of Naruto. They were silver with yellow roses etched into the handle. / These are the Rose Guns. The bullets can be either deadly or just knock an opponent out./ Naruto looked at his gifts in awe. They were beautiful, but deadly like a real rose.

/ For now we won't use them. I want to teach you a new attack./

/ Thank you Celeste. What will you teach me now/ He loved learning new jutsus or celestial powers. Some could heal and others could stop an army in its tracks.

/ Tonight I'll show you the planets. Do you know their Roman names/

/ Hai, my favorite is Venus. It looks so much like our own. Plus the goddess of love is kind of cool./

/ giggle Hai. Venus is a beautiful planet. I'll show you a type of that can be use from a long distance and stop them from attacking./

/ Cool. What is it call/ A distance attack is good. It means that a person is less likely to get to him.

/ Okay, it is call Venus Crescent Chain. You need to use your spiritual power and form a chain of crescent moons. Like the Heaven's Arrow you only need to make one hand sign. It is like this./ Celeste showed Naruto in his mind the hand sign. It had the middle and ring finger down, while the pointer, little finger, and thumb stayed up (basically the I love you sign). All energy would be concentrated within those three points.

/ Give it a try Kit. I don't sense anyone around./ Kyuubi was curious about this new attack as well.

Naruto concentrated his spiritual energy into his fingers and called out the words, "Venus Crescent Chain!" He aimed for a tree and hoped that he used enough energy to get it. The chain of moons wrapped around a tree. It was cool because the tree was a good 10 yards away!

/ Just be careful, the longer you hold it the more energy you use up./

/ I will Celeste. Now, how about my new weapons? Is there a way I can carry them around easier/

/ Ah, you can change them back to roses. I once knew someone who would put them in his hair. It was faster and less hassle to carry his chosen weapon around that way./

/ Hmmm... I can see how that is a good idea. Okay then I'll change it to a rose, but my hair isn't long enough, so for now the roses will have to go in my shurikan pouch./ Naruto changed the guns back into yellow roses.

/ The bullets are made from your energy. Each gun have six shots, but be careful how you power them up because it can hurt you as well./

/ Thank you for these gifts. I'll use them to protect the good and innocent./ Naruto couldn't wait to try out his new weapons.

/ Go to sleep little one. Tomorrow you have to do your regular training./

The next day, Cell Seven were back in the woods still practicing. Sasuke and Sakura kept a worry eye upon Naruto. They never want to see the sunshine blond so sad like last night ever again.

"Okay, tomorrow we will all guard Tazuna-san. So, tonight get some rest." The group headed in getting ready for tomorrow. The feeling that something bad was going to happen was beating in everyone's hearts. Sasuke couldn't wait. He wanted to test his strength, for this battle will put him step closer to defeating that man, the one he needed to kill. Sakura was afraid, but knew that her duty was to protect Tazuna-san and to help this village. Naruto was ready to do what he had to, for no one should cry anymore or lose a love you.

As the group got ready to leave, Naruto quietly told Kakashi that someone needed to watch Tsunami and Inari because Gatoh may come after them. Kakashi elected Naruto for that duty and the rest left. At the bridge the rest of Cell Seven found the work crew hurt and bleeding. A mist started to cover the bridge, similar to the one present a few weeks ago. This meant Zabuza was here.

"This time I'll win Kakashi," said Zabuza. Standing next to the opposing man was the Mist Hunter-nin.

"I see he was your ally."

"Hai and I see you still have the brats with you." The group was surrounded by Zabuza's Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu. Deciding that Sasuke was ready Kakashi let him at the bunshin. In a blink of an eye the bunshin were gone.

"Haku, you have a rival for speed."

"Indeed. I would like to test him," said the feminine sounding Hunter-nin. Soon it was speed vs. speed. The two shinobi going to quickly for Tazuna and Sakura to keep up with.

"Thousand Shards of Needle!" Haku used a his bloodline limit to push Sasuke back. The fight turned in Haku's favor when he used the Ice Crystal Mirrors jutsu. The ice mirrors surrounded the two combatants and kept everyone else out.

**Tazuna's House**

Naruto sensed two people approaching the house. He had Inari and Tsunami hide upstairs because he didn't want them to be hurt. A crash was heard as the door was broken down by two hired samurai of Gatoh's.

"Well, can I help you?" asked the blond.

"Where is the woman?" asked one of them. They were sent by Gatoh to use the daughter as bait.

"Sorry, she isn't in, but if you leave nicely I'll be sure to tell her you stopped by."

The two weren't happy with the blond's answer. "You runt, just die!"

The two attacked Naruto, but before their swords could even reach him they were knocked out from behind. Two Kage Bunshin had gotten behind the men and used pressure points to cut off circulation to the head.

"Tsunami-san, Inari, I'm going to help the others. Tie these two up and get to safety." The family nodded their heads and Naruto took off.

**The Bridge**

As each person took on their respective opponent no one sensed the incoming chakra. Naruto made it to the bridge and saw that Sasuke was having problems fighting off the Hunter-nin. He wasn't sure what to do, but he ran towards the mirrors with the only thought of saving his teammate. He snuck into the mirror fortress when the two combatant were talking back and forth.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The bunshin distracted the Hunter-nin and let the original Naruto reach Sasuke.

"You idiot! You could have help destroy the mirrors from the outside." Sasuke was pissed because it could mean that they will both die. He hadn't even accomplish his goal yet, to kill that man.

"No, a katon isn't strong enough to stop this technique. We need to stop him."

"I'm too fast for you two when I'm in my mirrors," said Haku.

The shinobi kept throwing his senbon needles too quickly for the boys to see. Naruto kept using Kage Bunshin. This only drained him of his chakra, but it kept them from being hurt too much.

"Aaahhh!" yelled Sasuke as he held his eyes. When the brunet finally looked up again Naruto saw the Sharingan. Not a complete one because the Uchiha had only two commas, but it would be enough to help.

"Sasuke, can you see him now?" asked Naruto.

"Hai. I can see his movements."

The two started dogging the senbons again, but Naruto wasn't fast enough and was hit by a volley of them. Sasuke saw that the Hunter was again aiming for a downed Naruto. He didn't know why, but he used his body as a shield to save the blond.

"Why?" asked Naruto when he what Sasuke did.

"I don't know. My body moved on its own." Sasuke soon closed his eyes after that. Naruto was beyond angry. He lost a teammate and maybe a friend.

"Is this the first time you've seen someone die? He was a shinobi to the end."

/ Kyu-chan, I need your help to stop this technique./

/ Of course Kit./

The Hunter was surprise when Naruto's chakra manifested itself. Chakra shouldn't be able to do that, but as the red chakra swirled around the blond it could be felt by everyone on the bridge.

Kakashi and Zabuza paused in their fight to look at the area where the three fighters were located.

"Is the seal broken? No, it is only cracked but I must finish this now," whispered Kakashi.

"Is that Haku. No, it is foul and too powerful even for him."

The power of Kyuubi's chakra broke the mirrors and a new fight began.

**TBC**

The end of this mission will happen next chapter. Should Naruto save Haku or not? Do you like the use of Sailor Senshi powers? Please Review!


	7. New Faces

So many votes. Now you have to read to see if Haku lives, Bwa hahahaha!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Next Step**

As the mirrors broke under the pressure of Kyuubi's chakra, Naruto thought of the different ways he could stop everything. He was worried that Sakura and Kakashi might have also been hurt while he was inside the ice prison.

"What are you?" asked Haku. He was just blasted out of the ice mirrors by the last of Kyuubi's chakra burst. The blond boy before him didn't look angry or sad, but rather worried.

"Why do you fight?" asked Naruto back to Haku. He could feel that the brunet wasn't malicious, nor was he a person who like to kill. "I know you don't like killing."

"I fight for my precious person. He was the only to acknowledge me and my strengths." Haku explained about his bloodline limit and how people in his village kill those who receive it. Naruto could understand Haku's point of view. He told Haku about how in his village he is threaten everyday and no one, but a couple of people see his true potential.

"We could have been friends in another life time."

"Hai, we could have been. I need you to kill me Naruto-kun." This startled the blond. He never wanted to kill someone like Haku.

"No, you'll live. Maybe you can come to Konoha and help out there."

"Why? I've done terrible things. Zabuza-sama, he needs me." Haku started crying. To be accepted by another was one of his biggest hopes and dream.

"You have a pure soul."

Before Haku could answer the two shinobi saw Kakashi using a lighting technique on Zabuza. It looked like he was about to die, but Naruto decided what to do.

"Venus Crescent Chain!" The two combatants were surprise to see a chain of crescent moons wrap around Zabuza and pull him away from Kakashi's attack. Looking over Kakashi saw that Naruto had him tied up with the chain.

"What's going on?" asked Sakura. She too saw the moon chain come out of the mist.

"Naruto saved Zabuza." Kakashi was about to go ask Naruto why he did that when a laughter was heard at the end of the unfinished bridge. Gato stood with his army of samurai and hired killers.

"So, you failed once more. The great Demon of the Mist couldn't even stop these children." Zabuza couldn't respond for he was chakra exhausted, neither of arms worked, and Naruto had him tied down.

"Haku, watch your master. I'll deal with them," said Naruto. He pulled out the two roses from his shurikan pouch.

"Wait, Naruto!" yelled Kakashi, but the blond kept going towards the small army. What could two silly little roses do against those men? He would die if no one stopped him.

"Kakashi-sensei, what is he doing!" Sakura was afraid. She just saw Sasuke-kun's body and hoped to Kami that Naruto didn't end up the same.

"Rose Guns!" The two yellow roses changed into gleaming guns. These weapons have never been seen by anyone there. Guns were more of a western weapon and basically tiny shurikan.

"Haha! What can those weapons do against all of them," laughed Gato. He didn't see the tiny smirk on the blond's face.

**Bang!**

Everyone watched as one of the men fell down dead, due to not a bullet but rather by chakra in the shape of a bullet. "I would run," said the now very deadly serious blond. Instead of following his advice the men advanced on him. None made even made it two yards to the boy before being shot down. In the end only Gato was left standing.

"I'm must get away," he said. Gato barely took a step when an arrow shot down from the sky. The group turned around and saw Inari and the rest of the village prepared to fight.

"Gato, you're finish," said Kakashi. Gato was captured and put to death for his crimes against all in the village. The bridge was finished a week later, since the village was no longer fearing their deaths. Luckily for the team Sasuke was still alive, only in a state of fake 'death.' He recovered quickly and for the rest of their stay helped watch the bridge.

**The Bridge**

"Sorry, Kakashi. We were paid to fight you by Gato. Now that's over I have no more reason to fight." Zabuza knew that as a missing-nin he was still being hunted by the Hidden Village in the Mist. Haku on the other wasn't. Maybe meeting the Leaf nins wasn't so bad after all. "Can you take Haku with you, as favor. He needs to learn how to live independently and not as a weapon."

"Hai. I'm sure the Hokage wouldn't mind having him there. After all he isn't listed in any Bingo Books." Haku, wasn't completely ready to leave Zabuza's side, but he reluctantly went with his new friends.

**Konohagakure**

It had been a few weeks since the mission in Wave Country. Cell Seven were on a break to recover from that tough mission. Sasuke had locked himself up in the Uchiha grounds. He was upset to hear that not only did Naruto stop Haku and Zabuza, but he defeated a small army of Gato's men. How was that dobe so much more powerful? It made no sense, because in the academy the blond was at the bottom and Sasuke was at the top. Sakura was learning a new genjutsu and training to gain more chakra reserve. She even convinced Naruto to let her ride his dragon form in a field far from prying eyes. Naruto...well he learned new skills from both his guardians. He was slowly learning how to be a celestial guardian. Haku was accepted as a shinobi of Konoha. He was now a chuunin and is teaching at the academy with Iruka.

/ Kyu-chan, I feel stronger ever day. I know that my precious people will be protected always by this power./

/ Just remember there is always a price for power. Whether for good or evil, be careful. I can feel that your destiny is heading to a place that you may not survive./

/ I can feel it too, but so long as I can protect Konoha I'll continue on./

Kyuubi couldn't understand why her Kit insisted on saving this worthless village. Humans who couldn't see beyond their own salvation, refusing to acknowledge the one person so loyal that it made her angry. The blond child knew more about the world's darkness then any shinobi in the village, yet he was still innocent and the sunshine of a few people.

"Naruto-niisan!" shouted a little voice. Naruto looked over and saw Konohamaru. He was the grandson of the Hokage and one of Naruto's closest friends. They met not long after the blond became a gennin. At first Konohamaru didn't like Naruto, but soon learned how smart and strong the older boy was. They forged a strong bond and saw each other as blood brothers.

"Hello, how are you today?"

"I'm good. Niisan, can you play with us?" Konohamaru had brought his two friends Udon and Moegi to also have some fun.

"Sure, how about we play tag or something?" The kids nodded and everyone decided that Naruto was it. As the group ran along the streets, Konohamaru turned a corner a little fast. A yelp was heard and the rest of the group ran around the corner to see Konohamaru being held up by an older boy.

"That hurt," said the new person. The boy was wearing a one piece dark suit that had cat ears on the hood. His face was covered in paint and a strange object was strapped to his back. An older looking girl stood behind him. She was blonde and carried a giant fan.

"I'm s-sorry," whimpered Konohamaru. He knew that his niisan would save him.

"Come on Kankuro. We don't need to cause trouble. We just got here," said the blonde girl.

"I don't like shrimps, Temari. You will have to pay for that." The boy was about to hit Konohamaru when he was hit in the head with a non lethal chakra bullet. Naruto used less energy and had stunned Kankuro. Upon being hit the older boy let Konohamaru go. The little kid ran towards his niisan and friends.

"Ah! What was that!" Kankuro looked towards the blond boy and noticed the gleaming gun in his hand. "Why you..." He pulled off the weirdly wrapped bandage item from his back and slammed it on the ground.

"Kankuro, you're not going to use it? Are you?" asked Temari. Before he could respond another presence was felt. Looking up to the tree nearby everyone saw a red hair boy, with a gourd standing upside down on a tree branch. The heavily dark circles around the eyes made the green irises stand out and the hardness in them was not missed by any on the ground.

"Gaara." The name was said in fear of the red head boy.

"Kankuro, you're a disgrace. Behave or I will kill you." Gaara, disappeared in a whirl of sand, to reappear in front of the other two.

"Are you here for the chuunin exams?" asked Naruto. He heard rumors about it being held in Konoha this year.

"Hai, will you be there?"

"I don't know. Will we Sasuke?" asked the blond. In another part of the tree Sasuke sat and watched the small drama unfold before him. He was surprise that Naruto could sense him.

"Hn, who knows." The brunet looked at Gaara and could sense that he would be a worthy person to fight. As for the blond, well the dobe may have gained new techniques, but Sasuke was sure he could still win in any match against the dobe.

"What is your name?" asked Gaara.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Unknown to the brunet he sounded conceited once his family name was mentioned.

"What about the blond?" He was the one Gaara was most interested in. For some reason the inner light of the boy seem to calm down his mother. The demon almost was purring, which was odd since most times it was ready to kill and see blood.

"My name is Daredevil," said Naruto with a grin. The kids giggled because they knew that was what Iruka-sensei called him.

"Daredevil?" Who would name their kid that? The trio looked at the blond strangely.

Naruto only shrugged his shoulders and left with the kids to finish their game. The new trio took off in the opposite direction heading towards a hotel. Sasuke stayed behind seething because someone actually wanted to know the name of that dobe. Plus Naruto used a weapon to stop that cat guy, one that Sasuke once tried to mess with. It seemed to only work with Naruto's chakra.

**Cell Seven Training Ground**

Cell Seven have been waiting all afternoon for Kakashi. He was already over an hour late and the three were starting to get irritated. The poof of his arrival had them stirring.

"You're late!" yelled Sakura. She was not happy since the day was really hot.

"Sorry, a black cat crossed my path and I had to take another route."

"Liar!" The usual banter was over and Kakashi got a serious look on his face.

"I have nominated you three for the chuunin exam. It is now up to you to decide if you want to take it or not." He handed them the slips of paper and left with a wave.

"Naruto-kun, will you take it?" asked Sakura. She was afraid to, but knew that so long as Naruto and Sasuke were there then she would join them as well.

"Hai and don't worry. You'll do fine." The blond always seemed to know when the girl was distress.

"I definitely will," said Sasuke with a smirk. He now could test himself against the best. He hope to face off with Gaara or even the dobe.

They parted ways and went home. It was now up to fate to see if they could survive the exam.

**TBC**

Thank you everyone for all of your support. Review Please!


	8. Begin!

Sorry the fight on the bridge was short. I got lazy in that area. Well here is the beginning of the Chunnin exam.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Make It or Break It**

The day of the exam had arrived and Cell Seven were making their way towards the academy. At the front door the three looked at each other and nodded their heads in unison. They will make it all the way through and become chunnin. As the three made their way inside and up the flight of stairs they noticed it was crowded around a door that had the number 301 on it.

/Kyu-chan, why are they surrounding that door? Can't they sense the genjutsu. /

/Probably not. I imagine that someone is cutting some of the competition down. Use your demon eyes that I gave you and see through the illusion. /

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated on the new ability given to him by Kyuubi. It allowed the blond to break all genjutsu and see things that wouldn't normally be seen by the human eye. When he opened his eyes they were still were blue, but almost black with a silver cross grown through the pupils and irises. He could see that the door and the two 'gennin' were covered in the illusion.

/Hehe, so two chunnin are already testing us. I've should have known. /

/Little one, be careful. I can sense evil near. /

/I will Celeste. /

Naruto watched as a boy in green spandex got knocked down. It seemed that so far no one has gotten past the two guards.

"Please, just let us through," said a girl with her hair up in two buns. She seemed to be the teammate of the green spandex boy.

"We're just helping you. This exam is not easy and those who think it is are more then likely going to be killed." One guard smirked at the crowd.

"That's fine and everything, but why don't you remove the genjutsu you have on the door. We are trying to get to the exam." Sasuke made his way through the crowd and stood in front of the two guards. Crossing his arms the Uchiha just smirked back at the guard.

"Huh?" The rest of the people around the door looked confused by what Sasuke said.

"You noticed too, right Sakura? You are the best at breaking down genjutsu in our group."

"Hai, we are only on the second floor anyways." Sakura really didn't want to be put in the spotlight like that. Besides she knew Naruto also saw through the jutsu as well.

"Very good. Can you handle this though?" One of the guards went in for a kick, while Sasuke was going for a punch. They were stopped by a green blur. It was the boy who got knocked down before, but it seemed that he wasn't hurt at all.

"Hey, you broke your promise about holding back," said another boy with white eyes. He looked like Hinata.

/Look another Hyuga. Hmmm...He seems to have an air of arrogance around him. He reminds me of Sasuke a bit. /

/I sense a seal is also placed on him. I wonder why. / Kyuubi was using Naruto's eyes and could see the aura of sealment on the Hyuga boy. /It looks like a family seal. /

/Family seal? What's that/

/Well, in certain families they are split. There is a main house and a branch house. The main house uses those in the branch to protect the heirs of the family. So to make sure none of the branch house family does any harm towards the heirs a seal is usually placed on them. The seal is used to control and in some cases kill a branch member. /

/That's scary and very sad. So, the Hyuga has one? I feel bad for him. /

Naruto then noticed that the green spandex kid was staring at Sakura. In his head both Celeste and Kyuubi were giggling. It seemed that the pink haired girl has a new admirer.

"My name is Rock Lee. I'll always protect you. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked. Lee gave Sakura a shining smile and gave a thumb's up.

"Uh, sorry you're a little too unique for me." Sakura then dragged her teammates away. The crowd went towards the exam room. The three were going through one of the bigger rooms when a voice called out.

"Hey! You with the dark eyes!" Lee jumped down from the top of the stairs and stood in front of Sasuke.

"What?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, I want to fight you."

"A fight huh?"

"Hai, I am one of the strongest in Konoha. I would like to test myself against you."

Both Naruto and Sakura were going to stop the fight, but Sasuke had suddenly agreed to it. He wanted to test this person out as well. Lee had stopped his punch earlier like it was nothing. He needed to test him; it brought him one step closer to defeating that person.

Lee was fast. Not just plain fast, but a blur. Sasuke could not keep up with Lee's movements. No matter what he did, Sasuke's defense wasn't enough to block all of Lee's skills. One particular kick sent the younger boy flying backwards.

"Sasuke-kun!" yelled Sakura.

/An Uchiha can't be beaten this easily. I'll have to use it. /

Naruto and Sakura watched as Sasuke called forth his Sharingan. The ability of his bloodline lets him copy any jutsu and see through a genjutsu. The only weakness was if the person was too fast for the eye to copy.

/What is this? He isn't using chakra/ Sasuke didn't understand how someone could be so fast without using chakra.

As though he was reading the Uchiha's mind Lee explains that he can't use chakra and it is all pure taijutsu. Suddenly the boy had a truly serious look in his eyes. The bandages around his arms started to unravel and a powerful force could be felt. Before the boy could make a move a shout was heard.

"Lee, stop!" A puff of smoke and a giant turtle appeared. "You know that move is forbidden!"

"Is that a turtle?" whispered Sakura.

"Yeah," said Naruto. The two watched in fascination as Lee was told off by the talking turtle.

"You know the punishment. And here to deliver is Gai-sensei!" Another puff of smoke and upon the turtle appeared a man. He looked like an older version of Lee. Gai had a bowl shaped haircut, green spandex for closes, and he struck a pose that scared Cell Seven.

"Lee-kun, I commend you on your passion and youthfulness. But…" Then Gai smacked Lee in the face. "You must remember that the flames of your youth should not overcome your senses!"

"I'm sorry Gai-sensei!" cried Lee. Both men hugged one another and made Cell Seven vow to never talk of this event again.

"Now, you must run around Konoha 500 times!"

"Ummm…we don't have time right now. The exam is about to start."

"Right! Ah, you must be Kakashi's team. We are eternal rivals!"

"Rivals?" asked Sasuke.

"Hai! I've won 50 to his 49 contest."

/He's stronger then Kakashi-sensei? Why am I always stuck with the weakest people/ Sasuke began to brood over this new development.

"Why don't I completely believe him?" asked Sakura to Naruto.

"Oh, before I go. Sasuke-san, I lied. My teammate is actaully stronger then me." With that Lee took off in a blur.

Cell Seven finally made it up to the exam room and began to look around. It was full of different people and other villages. Naruto noted that Gaara and his team were there, along with the Hyuga and Lee.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm happy to see you!" Ino cried. The blonde girl jumped on Sasuke's back and hugged him from behind. The brunet didn't look happy to have one of his fangirls hugging on him.

"Please get off him Ino. Sasuke-kun, doesn't like to be touched." Sakura could only sigh. She had learned that the Uchiha doesn't like to be touched by anyone.

"Found you guys!" yelled Kiba. His dog Akamaru barked in agreement with his master. Hinata came up behind her loud teammate and said a quiet hello to everyone. Shino just nodded his head and seemed to be looking off to the rest of the room.

"Troublesome," said a tired voice. Shikamaru slouched over to the growing group. Choji only gave a quick wave and went back to eating out of his chip bag.

"How do you know Sasuke-kun doesn't like to be touched Big-forehead?" Ino asked really loudly.

Naruto stood off from everyone and watched as the group was given a lot of attention from the other people in the room. The hostility that was growing went unnoticed by the rookies.

/Kyu-chan, how can they not notice the anger going towards them/

/I'm pretty sure the lazy one knows, but doesn't care because it is too troublesome. /

/Ha! You're probably right. Shika has always been like that. I smell something./

/I smell snake/ Kyuubi hissed at the smell of snake got stronger when a silver haired male wearing glasses came up to the rookies.

"Hey! You guys are too loud. Look around you."

The rookies looked to the back of the room and noticed the glares. The group back down and some of them apologized in order to appease the anger.

"I'm Kabuto. This is not an easy test to take."

"How many times have you taken the test Kabuto-san?" asked Sakura.

"Seven times, it is held twice a year. So, that makes it about four years."

"That means you know a lot about the exam," said Sasuke.

"Hai. I even have info cards." He showed them a stack of cards. Kabuto explained that the cards showed maps of the different countries, information on many different nins, and other details that needed to be known.

"You said you had information on other nins." Sasuke wanted to see a little about a couple of people.

"If you have their names I can pull the information up for you."

"Gaara of Sand and Rock Lee of Leaf."

"Good, you know their names. Hmmm…Rock Lee is a year older then you, but didn't compete in last years Chunnin exam. He is known for being a taijutsu specialist. Gaara of the Sand. Wow, he has done a B-Ranked mission and didn't come back with any markings."

/There are many strong people here. I can't wait to fight them all./ Sasuke was more then ready to battle all his new opponents.

Soon the examiners were in front of all of the gennins.

"Alright settle down! I'm Ibiki and the examiner for the first part of the Chunnin exam."

The gennin were given numbers and each number corresponded to a seat in the classroom. Naruto noticed that he was sitting next to Hinata.

"Good luck Naruto-kun," said the shy girl.

"You too Hinata-chan." The girl blushed a bright red when he used the chan suffix.

"Okay the rules for the first part is this: if you are caught cheating the whole team is evicted, no talking, and no killing unless told by the examiners. The first nine questions will be given to you. In about 45 minutes the tenth question will be asked. Begin!"

Everyone was given a pencil and piece of paper. The paper had nine questions on them. Naruto noticed that the questions were too hard for any normal gennin to answer. Thinking for a minute, he rethought the part about cheating. Ibiki said 'if' you are caught. Didn't mean you couldn't cheat.

/Hey, Kyu-chan./

/Hai. What is it/

/Want to have some fun/

An imaginary Kyuubi gave a sly smile. She knew what to do. The kitsune could use a demon jutsu inside of Naruto and the blond couldn't be caught because no one would be able to sense the chakra, nor see the hand signs.

/How about the invisible hand? Or you could do a small summon of me. I haven't been out in awhile./

/I'll summon you. Besides I can make you invisible and there is no smoke when you come out. Much easier and sneakier. A big plus is we can still talk in our minds./

Naruto closed his eyes and put his head down on the desk. The blond made it look like he was having problems on the test, so no one would be suspicious. He concentrated on partially releasing the seal and had Kyuubi suddenly sitting on his lap.

/It feels good to be out. Show me the questions./

In her mind's eye Kyuubi saw the questions and gave a soft snort.

/Here are the answers./

After the two finished answering the questions they began a dialogue about different people in the room. They agreed that Sasuke was still radiating the aura of insanity. He wasn't there yet, but very close. Sakura was like a big sister. She was a scary big sister at times. Shika was completely lazy and could compete in a sleep contest.

The 45 minutes were up and each gennin that didn't get caught were still on edge. What was the tenth question about?

"Now for the last question. Only one thing though. You have to agree to take it and face any consequences that may come with your choice."

"What do you mean?' asked Temari.

Ibiki got a big smile on his face that scared everyone in the room. What was the tenth question? And what was the stipulations?

**TBC**

Sorry it took so long to make up the next chapter. I've been going back and forth between all of my stories. Also look for the next chapter of Panther soon. Please Review!


	9. The Rules That Make and Break Us

I know it has been awhile since I last wrote a chapter. Sorry to my readers. Well I hope you are ready to see the next part of the exam.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**The Rules That Make and Break Us**

The gennin held their breaths when Ibiki got ready to tell them the final rule for the last question. What could it be? Could any of them handle this last stipulation?

"Listen up you maggots! Here is the rule for the tenth question. If you take this question and answer incorrectly you and your team will be gennins forever. On the other hand if you leave without answering the question you have a chance to try again."

The rules for the last question were hard on the gennins. As each pondered the consequences that could possible come, many groups left one by one. Naruto wasn't worry. He knew that he could pass this test. It was a test of wills and how willing are you to sacrifice your life for that one mission.

/ Good Kit. You have learned that sometimes taking a mission comes before the needs of your team. /

As the groups of people grew smaller, Naruto could sense that Sakura was about to crack. Her nervousness reached his heightened senses. He had to do something; otherwise his team would be out.

"**I **will not give up! It's my dream to be the best and that means taking on your stupid questions."

The rest of the gennins were in shock of the outburst. Who did this gaki think he was? Wasn't he frightened that he may never become more then a gennin? It was a bold move that the blond made, but a move that paid off. Sakura kept her hand down. She did not want to embarrass her brother and crush. She too had a dream of being the best. She wanted to outdo Ino-pig and have Sasuke acknowledge her.

Ibiki waited a few more minutes before he nodded his head. A grin, a really scary grin, formed on his face. "Then you all…pass!"

"Huh?!" was the collective answer. What just happened?

Before Ibiki could explain there was a slight killing intent coming from the window. Ibiki and Naruto sensed it since they were the only ones to look towards the window. The room of gennin were shocked when the glass broke and the pieces scattered across the room. In front of them stood a purple-haired woman, who bored a demonic look.

"Alright, you maggots no time to celebrate yet! My name is Anko and I'll be your next proctor."

Ibiki could only groan. She did not sense the tension that still resided in the classroom. Most of the gennin were still reeling from the fact that they passed the first part of the exam. Now a crazy woman had just come through the window. It was a very tiring day.

"Anko, they are still in shock. Maybe your theatrical entry should have waited another minute." Anko looked around the room and noticed the slack jaw looks many of the gennin had on their faces. A sheepish grin formed on her face before it was replaced with a frown.

"What?! Ibiki there are still 27 teams left. You must be going soft," said Anko. "I'll cut them in half." A sadistic grin soon came upon her face. What did she mean by half? Was she really going to cut them? The gennin were worried about the jounin's state of mind.

"We had some outstanding people this year." Ibiki was looking at a certain blond gennin when he said that.

"Whatever. Okay, get your butts to training ground 44!" Anko teleported out of the room to beat the gennin to the grounds.

After everyone had left Ibiki was collecting the papers when he came across Naruto's. Picking it up the man was surprise to see the paper outlined with such elaborate detailing that even a civilian could follow the instructions. This caused the man to chuckle.

"You are very interesting Uzumaki Naruto."

**Training Ground 44**

The training ground was surrounded by a chain link fence and a word of warning to anyone who went near the place. Without even having to step in the gennin could tell the place had a bad aura around it. The large forest was dense and not much sunlight could possibly have gotten in. Not only that but it was silent. Most wooden areas at least had birds chirping or some sort of sound to show that life was in it. This place lacked it.

"The Forest of Death is a place no one, unless trained, should ever walk in," said Naruto. He looked at his teammates with the most serious of faces. "It could eat a person who lacks even the slightest of attention."

"Have you been in it before?" asked Sakura quietly. The place scared her, but she knew that Naruto would protect her. It wasn't because she was weak, rather she knew he was strong enough to defend her against things that she never seen before.

"Hai, a couple of times. It was a good place to come for intense training."

"Hn. Then it shouldn't be that hard. If a dobe like you can do it, then anyone can be fine in that place." Sasuke was still in denial that Naruto was strong. He was an Uchiha and no one was above them. They were the elite of Konoha.

"Iie, this place Uchiha-san, has creatures that are not native to our own training areas. The creatures are large and will kill you. You need to be on your guard at all times, especially with an added threat of the other gennins."

The conversation was soon over with when Anko showed up. The purple hair, sadistic, female jounin looked at the group before her. She could feel some of the bloodlust that was in the air and was thrilled. It meant that the there were a few gennin that just might make it through the forest. Her thrill turned sour when she saw a certain blond hair gennin explaining the forest to his teammates. She had nothing against the Kyuubi container, but she wasn't his biggest fan.

"Alright you wimps listen up! This is the Forest of Death. Here you will be tested in your abilities to survive and how well you can take on several opponents. Your destination is the tower in the middle of the forest. Your goal is to retrieve a scroll from another group. You will either have the Heaven scroll or the Earth one. You need to have the other to get into the tower. That does mean at the most half of you will not make it. You will have five days in order to complete this task!"

Some of the gennin were scared now by the task alone. They didn't have the same skills as the rest of the groups and five days was a long time to survive on their own. It didn't help that Anko had a scary smile on her face. It seemed as though she looked forward to the torture they will be going through.

Naruto noticed that Sakura looked freaked out by the description for the next task. So he swung an arm around her and gave her some comfort.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. We will make it. Remember I'll help protect you and you are stronger since we first joined as a team." He gave her a bright smile. Showing none of his own worry.

"Hai, Naruto-kun, I know we will make it."

Anko saw the two talking and decided to make them jump, well because she could do it. The purple haired jounin threw a kunai at them expecting the blond to be cut across the cheek, instead something else happened. The boy bent himself and the girl backwards in an arch, with him somehow still holding onto his companion. The kunai flew right by them and took off some hair of the person standing near them.

"Daijobu ka? You weren't hit were you Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto. The pink haired gennin shook her head no. She was more surprised then anything. Once again Naruto showed how skilled he was.

Sasuke saw all of this happened and was once again filled with the burning feeling of jealousy. How is this dobe always so good at what he did? There were days it felt like they were the closest of friends and then something happens and then Sasuke felt the greatest of hatred towards the one who was willing to die for him.

"It's good to see that there are some gennin with enough sense of presence to always keep their guard up." Anko was now by the other two teammates to retrieve her kunai. The blond had showed once again why he was the number one at surprising people.

"Maybe some people shouldn't throw things around. It wouldn't be good for an examiner to kill off the examinee," said Naruto.

Before Anko could reply a hand tapped her shoulder. The long haired gennin was returning the kunai, with their tongue. "Sorry, but I think you want this back. The smell of blood is making me shiver with expectation. Do we start soon?"

Anko gave a reluctant laugh, but on the inside the person was making her nervous. "Hai. Alright you maggots line up and get a waiver. The waiver is to let everyone know that any injuries or deaths are not our fault. After your team is done come and collect your scroll and the number for the gate you will start at!"

Cell Seven soon was done and gained their scroll. They had received the Earth scroll and were starting at gate seven. It was appropriate for them. Seven was their number and for some reason they knew that they would make it to the tower. Five days was plenty, especially for a team that had completed an A class mission before.

The other teams were going over their own strategy before the gates were opened. Cell Ten were arguing about what they wanted to do.

"I think we need to go after forehead-girl's team. They are the weakest, especially with that blond dobe on their team," said Ino.

"Normally I would agree with you, but something is different about Naruto. It's like he is finally showing the world who he really is," said Shikamaru. The lazy genius had been observing the young blond for awhile and noticed that there were times the blond would do something unexpected, even for the number one ninja at surprising people.

"Fine," huffed Ino.

Cell Seven had come to a plan that was simple, but at the same time complex because no one would have thought of it. Plus it would play off all of their strengths. Sasuke was on point because of his wide range of skills that only an Uchiha would know. Sakura was in the middle because of her strength with genjutsu that rivaled the Genjutsu Mistress Kurenai. Lastly Naruto was at the rear. He was the one with the unknown powers and could easily overpower those that got in their way with an army of kage bunshin.

"Remember, we must be careful. The gennin are not our only enemies," said Naruto. He still remembered when the giant centipede tried to eat him. That was no fun. Kyuubi didn't stop laughing for days.

/ Kit be careful. I still can smell a snake and you all could be in danger because of it. /

/ I agree. Be careful my little one. We will watch you and help out the best we can, but this task is set up for you. Prove to us you can pass. Show them that you are Uzumaki Naruto/ said Celeste. She wanted him to become stronger not only of the body, but now also in the mind. He had many hardships heading his way.

/ I will do as you ask and I will show the world who I am/

After the last thought the gates opened and the teams all entered. Many would fall, but a select few would come out on top. The Power that Be have already placed their blessings on the lucky few. It was now time for the teams to prove that they were ready for the next step.

**TBC**

Sorry it has been such a long time since I updated. I had a major writer's block and then I forgot what I wanted to do and then I had another idea come up. So many things and so little time to sort it out. Well, look out for the next chapter of "Panther" it should be out soon. Please Read and Review.


End file.
